The pancake
by TheLadybug84
Summary: The last piece of grandpa's famous pancakes is left, tyson wants it really badly but hilary wants it too. Tyson is determined to get it at all costs but his 'so-called friends' aren't helping. Find out whose gonna get the last piece!


**A.N: I have watched just a few random episodes of this anime and lets just say I am hooked on it. I wanted to write a TyHil story so badly so I thought I should give it a chance. But I really don't have any information on what happens in the show... so forgive me if this story is not anything which you can call a 'beyblade fic'**

It was a windy day in tokyo. In a certain dojo, it was so quiet and peaceful. every one was busy minding their own buisness. The blade breakers had decided to take a day off, so now they were just relaxing.

max was listening to some pop music.  
Rey was doing some typical work outs.  
kai was just looking out of the window thinking God knows what.  
kenny was not here yet.  
And grandpa granger was making his delicious pancakes...

everything was so quiet in the house as a gentle breeze blew in through the window.

Soo peaceful...

but unfortunately the quiet moment lasted only until...

" TYSON! GIVE THAT PANCAKE BACK! IT'S MINE!"

"No way. Finders are keepers losers are weepers! And I found it first. Hilary!"

...and the silence was broken...

Every one turned to glare at the two as Tyson came running with a pancake in his hand followed closely by hilary chasing him.

"UGH! YOU HAVE ALREADY EATEN LIKE SEVEN OR EIGHT! NOW THE LAST ONE BELONGS TO ME!" hilary was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YEAH? SO WHAT?! its MY grandpa who made this delicious thing so IT BELONGS TO ME!" Tyson yelled back.

" BUT, he made them for ME TOO. so there's NO WAY, you're going to eat all by YOURSELF!"Hilary yelled.

" He knows how much I love his cooking. SO HE MADE THOSE ESPECIALLY AND ONLY FOR ME!" Tyson shouted back.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID -

"ENOUGH!" Rei cut her off.

both of them stopped to look at him. He was fed up with their bickering and he was pretty sure everyone else in the room was too.

"Can't you two just share?! or atleast stop yelling and screaming?" Rei asked and the rest silently agreed with him.

"NO!" Both yelled at the same time.

Rei sighed. he knew sharing wasn't their thing especially when it comes to pancakes. both of them loved pancakes so much that he was certain that they could murder eachother for it, if they have to.

they started fighting again, literally pushing and pulling each other.

"Okay!" Max decided it was useless to ask them to share so he tried a new way to settle things down.

"Let's vote!" He said."Whoever gets more votes, gets to have the last pancake. Agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed!" said the two in union shooting death glares at each other.  
max took the pancake from tyson's hand and put it on a side table.

"Okay then, Rei? who do you think should get the last cake?" asked tyson as he looked at him.  
Of course he already knew the answer, and its gonna be 'Tyson'. Pretty much every body knows that he doesn't like any sort of partnership in the food business.

"Well to be fair, I'd say hilary should have it since tyson has already eaten seven or eight... according to hilary"

Tyson gave him a look.

hilary?

really?

he's chosing her over him?!

He'll deal with him later.

Meanwhile hilary grinned at Rei.

" I'll vote for her too". came the voice of the blond blader." Besides, tyson, you should really be hospitable since she's a guest at your house. Or show some chivalry dude!".said Max.

"WHAT?!" Tyson yelled. "you too?!".

" Yeah. I mean what? I am being fair and you should appreciate her more!". Max replied a little nervously.

"Okay,  
ONE. she's not a guest, she stays here almost all the time.  
TWO. chivalry's dead!.  
and THREE. YOU'RE GONNA PAY A LOT FOR VOTING FOR HER!" tyson threatened him.

he looked hopefully at kai. " Now kai, I know you are not interested but who-

"Hilary" Kai said simply cutting him off, still looking out of the window. Every one looked at him with shocked expressions and hilary gasped with excitement.

"WHAT?!" Tyson asked in disblief. 'EVEN KAI?' he thought.

GREAT! some friends he has!

His thoughts were cut short by a girly squeal coming from hilary's mouth and he scowled.

" HAH! IN YOUR FACE TYSON!" She laughed. "I guess this means, that THIS rightfully belongs to me". she said as she pick up the pancake from the table.

" I win, you lose!"She started eating the pancake and started blabbing about how this cake tasted better than the rest. Trying to make certain bluenette jealous while walking in circle around him and describing each delicious bite she took.

tyson growled, He had ENOUGH!. HE was the CHAMPION. THE FOUR TIMES BEY BLADING CHAMPION for goodness sake! He NEVER loses to anyone! Then HOW could he lose to a GIRL?! He needs to win and He IS going to win!

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled, just after the brunette took the last bite of her pancake. He grabbed her by her wrist, and cornered her against a wall.

"Did you really think, YOU can beat tyson granger; the 4-times champion?" He whispered in a low voice in her ear. sending chills down her spine.

Hilary shivered.

before she could say anything he smashed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply wiping every last bit of the pancake from her.

max and Rei were looking at them with wide eyes and shock written all over their faces, their mouths hanging open in shock. while kai just smirked acting as if he knew this whole 'pancake-matter' will end like this all along.

after a while tyson broke the kiss, slowly moving his lips away from hers, hilary just stood there motionless as tyson spoke again.

"I ALWAYS win". he said smirking at her "And You were absolutely right hils, this was better than the rest of the pancakes" saying so he left the room. leaving a red faced, trembling and shivering hilary behind.

finally her legs became numb and she fell on her knees, blushing madly still looking at the door through which tyson had left and wondering  
' WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!'.


End file.
